A Reaper's World
by CrystalAquaCrimson27
Summary: A young reaper girl, bullied by her own peers, calling her numerous insulting names. Dame-Tsuna, that what they called her, a reaper who can't reap a single soul. So... Why was she chosen as the next person who will inherit the will of the Vongola? Why her? Why can't it be any other reaper? Why? Fem!Tsuna


**Title: **A Reapers World

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything other than the plot~!

* * *

**A Reapers World**

_by: CrystalAquaCrimson 27_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

* * *

Do you believe in Gods? Demons? Reapers? Angels? Witches and Wizards?

I know that your answer is...

No.

No, because, they are fictional characters only, that is what you only thought. However...

There is a world where Gods, Demons, Reapers, Angels, Witches and Wizards lived.

They, of course lived in a different world, an entirely different world than the human world. A barrier surrounds every world.

There are nine worlds in total. They are group into three groups the Upper World, Middle World and lastly, Lower world.

In the Upper World, the first realm is a world known as 'Asgard' or 'Heaven' as humans called it. It is known as the place where divines lived, or in simpler terms, it is known as a world where gods lives. It is definitely a sanctuary, where gods of different ranks and powers stood equal.

The middle world is composed of five realms. In the middle of the world is a realm called as 'Midgard' or 'Earth' as the people in that world called it. Humans, that is what they called the ones living in this world is and that is what they call themselves. They think highly of themselves, they thought they were strong. They thought they were the most superior but... They were wrong. They are weak, selfish and most of all the lowest of the food chain among all of them.

On the West of Midgard, a realm called 'Vanaheim', the humans forgot this place as millennia's goes by. This realm are divided into two parts one is dark while the other is covered in light. The dark side of this realm is where Dark Wizards and Witches lives while on the other hand, the light side is where the Light Witches and Wizards lived, this realm is the most chaotic one of all realms because of the war going on between the wizards and witches. They were known as the second weakest in the food chain.

On the North of the Midgard, a realm called 'Niflheim' existed. Unlike other realms, this realm is well known because of the ones who are residing on this realm is a clan known as Arcobaleno. They are strong and most of all, one of the carriers of the Trinisette, the one who created the nine realms, they were honored along with the Vongola and Millefiore.

On the South of Midgard, a realm called 'Muspellheim' is known. This realm is famous because of the Vongola that resides in this realm. Vongola, they are known for being a group that is composed of a group of demons, reapers and other races, it made them rare and unique, but what made them popular and strong is because they can control their magic well than other beings and for their leaders' strong intuition, 'Vongola Hyper Intuition' as they called it.

On the East of Midgard, is a realm called 'Jotunheim' existed. This realm is where the Millefiore resides; they are famous for their ability to travel through dimensions or 'Parallel Worlds'. They are powerful that could go on par with the Vongola and Arcobaleno.

On the middle of the Asgard and Midgard is a 'Between Realm'. This realm is known as the 'Ljossalheim' or 'Purgatory' as the humans dubbed them. This place is where Angels lived and grown. This place is also where good souls are taken.

On the Lower World there is only one realm, this realm is called 'Hel' or 'Hell' for humans. This place is where demons lived, like the gods they have a leader known as the Demon King or Demon Queen, he/she is powerful but not as powerful as the Trinisette carriers are.

There is also a Between Realm, on the middle of Hel and Midgard. This realm is known as the 'Svartalfheim', this place is where Reapers lived. Reapers are known as Death Gods, they are the one who placed judgment on the soul he/she is assigned to deliver be it on Hel or Ljusalfheim. They showed no mercy to the soul they were to reap.

* * *

_"It's starting..." A hushed voice said._

_"Yes, yes. The one who will inherit the will, is born." A soft voice a piped in._

_"So will be the guardians, and they will be the one to bring back the alliance between the Nine Realms." A man in the middle said as they looked at a reaper woman giving birth to another reaper, a very special reaper._

* * *

**The prologue is finished!  
It's all about the Nine Realms and a short prologue~ I hope you like it~ Please review if you want me to continue this story~  
And for pairings, I haven't decided yet~ A poll will be up~  
****So~ Please Vote~!****  
**


End file.
